Stay With Me
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: Jade needed Tori. It only took one night for her to realize that. Jori.


_**This song just really got to me, and I really pictured this as a Jori fic, so here this goes. Hope You Enjoy! Oh wait I should have said it, but this shall be a one - shot. Now Enjoy!**_

_**Song/Title; Stay With Me**_

* * *

_**Stay With Me**_

They had one night together. She had promised Tori it would never happen again. She needed her then; she had just broke things off with Beck for the final time. She and Beck had tried to replicate there past relationship, just with minor changes. They wanted to try and regain the love pattern they had. It was going well for the most part, they hadn't fought as much. It seemed that they had the perfect relationship to everyone else, but they knew better. It was a relationship without romantic feelings, so they cut the ties short.

She could remember the night perfectly. There wasn't any tears she'd from her and Becks break up. In fact she hadn't felt anything really. Just empty. For three years she had Beck as her rock, the one person that would love her unconditionally. Her father wanted almost nothing to do with her, and her mother decided to try and avoid her as much as possible by burying herself into her work. Jade knew part of being avoided by both of her parents meant that the both of them didn't want to deal with there marriage issues, and every time they took a glance at her meant they had little time to avoid the matter. She needed to feel something.

She needed comfort. Jade wanted to feel the security everyone else had. Comfort. Laying in bed that night she had tried to keep the feeling of pity at bay, but soon the emptiness became unbearable. She had left the darkness of her own room, and began to wonder the streets aimlessly. It didn't take to long for her to find herself standing in front of the Vega household. For a while she couldn't even figure why she had unconsciously led herself there.

But deep down she knew why. Tori Vega provided everything she needed. So spotting the small light emitting from said girls room, Jade climbed the large tree and tapped gently at the girls window. She had a feeling that the girl would know exactly why she was there. Every one probably had read the news on there slap page by now. So when Tori Vega opened her window, and held a look of understanding, and uncertainty, she had figured she was right.

Tori had stepped back into her room, and Jade wordlessly followed. Entering the room Jade spotted the brunette standing a few feet away, and she was sending Jade a small stare of hesitancy.

Jade could remember the quiver of the girls voice perfectly.

"Jade..." She shook her head effectively cutting the girl off.

"Please," In her head she heard how broken, and pathetic she sounded.

She watched and waited as Tori's eyes searched he's for a few moments. Her heart picked up speed, as she watched the Half - Latinas head nod slowly. She even sacked in a breath as she felt Tori's soft, warm hand gentle made contact with her cheek. She could still feel the girls lips ghosting over hers. The memory of there lips making contact gently had been etched into her mind mind perfectly. In that one kiss she had felt everything she needed, and she wanted more of it. So she deepened it, for her own selfish needs. It was less of a surprise when the brunette complied without hesitation.

She could remember waking the next morning. It had been the most serene morning she ever experienced. Her eyes trained on the peaceful face of half Latinas, she listened to the soft snoring of the girl silently. She hadn't wanted to move from that position, but she needed to. She had to leave before Tori woke, so she reluctantly dressed, and left the sleeping girl.

That day at school nearly killed her. She knew Tori was only doing what she asked for, but she couldn't help the hurt that followed when the brunette merely sent her a small smile and passed passed her by.

* * *

That was six days ago, and the both of them still hadn't spoken a word about the one night they shared together. Though that one night was all that was one the goth of the two mind. She couldn't get the girl out of her mind, and she found herself watching her more often. She found that she started to love almost everything the girl did. Her laugh, that bright smile, and even her dorky wit's. Let she missed the girls touch the most.

So she found herself standing here. On stage on the night of there senior night 'Jam Recount' staring helplessly into those brown eye's she's missed.

_**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**_

_**But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man**_

She wasn't good at keep her promise of it only being one time. She needed everything that Tori had given her that night. She didn't know if the girl felt the same, but she only wished she did.

_**These nights never seem to go to plan**_

_**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**_

Jade yearned to feel the girls hand that gentle stroked her cheek.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_

_**'Cause you're all I need**_

Jade knew she needed Tori. Tori was the one she could depend on, the one that had never let her down. Who tried harder than others to get her to let down her wall's, who will never intentionally disappoint her. She would be the one to never leave Jade. Tori would fill that empty void in Jades heart.

_**This ain't love, it's clear to see**_

_**But darling, stay with me**_

Whatever they had wasn't entirely love, but it still wasn't friendship. It was something deeper than the both.

_**Why am I so emotional?**_

_**No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control**_

She didn't care if she sounded completely passionate to everyone, or if they could here how much need was laced into her voice.

_**And deep down I know this never works**_

_**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**_

Jade knew for sure that they would work perfectly together. They would balance each other. Tori would be able to handle her snarky, fast temper, and she would be able to tame her in ways that weren't controlling like Becks. This would be the relationship that no one would understand but them. They would be an unexplainable pair.

_**Stay with me, Cos you're All I need **_

_**This ain't love It's clear to see, But darling Stay with me**_

She needed to wake in the mornings to the scene she had, everyday.

She didn't even stand on stage long enough to hear the roar of the crowds enjoyment. She didn't care what they thought, because she had only little time to run after a fleeing Tori Vega. Her heart picked up some speed when she raced inside of the school to find the young Vega.

Her heart nearly shattered when her eye's settled on the shaking figure sitting carelessly in one of the Black box theatre's chairs. She shook off any of her own tears and enveloped the crying girl in her arms. Whispering soothing words that only seemed to make matters worse, Jade let her own tears fall silently. She gently broke free from there embrace, and held the girl a few inches away.

"I'm sorry Tori, I just can't forget it."

Another sob broke through the brunette, and she slowly opened her eye's to meet those azure eye's she couldn't stop thinking about.

"I-Jade...I couldn't get you out of my head. I just don't want this to end terribly. I need you." Jade sent the girl a small smile nodding. She took the girls face between her hands, and brought their foreheads to rest against each other. She waited for Tori's tears to subside, and wiped the girls cheeks clean of any lingering liquids.

"Please Tori...Stay with me."

Tori let out a soft sigh, and placed a small kiss on the goths lips. She nodded with a soft smile.

"Always."

* * *

_**I know it was kinda all over the place, but I really love that song. And I want to thank you guy's for the sweet reviews on my other stories. So please consider this as a thank you present.**_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
